Cards from Matthew
Book description here =List of Cards= Heroes *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Attending Angel (TP) *Centurion (Pa) *Eli (AW) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Gathering Angel (I) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Di) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Kira (AW) *Legion of Angels (I) *Saint Patrick (P) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *The Magi (FF) Good Enhancements *A Roman Soldier’s Faith (Ap) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (Ap) *Angelic Guidance (I) *Authority of Christ (UL) *Authority of Peter (Ap) *Authority of Peter (I) *Baptism (D) *Baptism of Jesus (Di) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Burning up the Chaff (H) *Cast out Demons (H) *Centurion’s Proclamation (Di) *Children (Wo) *Ears to Hear (AW) *Endurance (UL) *Faith (B) *Faith (D) *Faith (UL) *Faith as Children (Pi) *Faith as Children (Wa) *Fishers of Men (Ap) *Fishers of Men (I) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Great Faith (H) *Great Faith (Wo) *Guarding (AW) *He is Risen (RA) *No Need for Spices (RA) *Not Alone (AW) *Overwhelming Presence (I) *Passover Hymn (Di) *Pearl of Great Price (Ap) *Raised to Life (F) *Raising of the Saints (Pi) *Raising of the Saints (Wa) *Resurrection (Di) *Resurrection (Pi) *Resurrection (Wa) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Steadfastness of Peter (A) *Steadfastness of Peter (C) *Steadfastness of Peter (UL) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *The Might of Faith (Pi) *Walking on Water (I) *Walking on Water (P) *Wedding Party (F) *Wheat and Tares (Di) *Wonderment (Ap) *Wonderment (I) *You Are the Christ (I) Evil Characters *Archelaus (Ap) *Archelaus (Di) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Controlling Demon (J) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herodian (E) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Unclean Spirit (J) Evil Enhancements *Arrest in Gethsemane (Di) *Betrayal (Ap) *Built on Sand (Pi) *Chief Priests’ Offer (Di) *Crucify Him! (J) *Dance of Death (Wo) *Darkness (UL) *Darkness (Wa) *Denying Blame (G) *Doctrine Like Leaven (RA) *Escape to Egypt (Di) *Evil (UL) *Failed Objective (AW) *False Witnesses (G) *Foolishness of Five Virgins (Wo) *Fruitless Tree (E) *Herod’s Treachery (TP) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Hypocrite’s Proselyte (J) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Massacre of Innocents (Ap) *Massacre of Innocents (Di) *Moths (Pi) *Palsy (Ap) *Pretension (TP) *Pride in Position (Pi) *Roman Whip (J) *Romans Destroy Jerusalem (RA) *Rust (Pi) *Tenants Kill the Son (Di) *Tormentors (Wa) *Two Possessed by Demons (FF) *Washing Hands (Di) *Wickedness of the Tenants (Di) *Wolves in Sheep’s Clothing (Di) Lost Souls *Matthew 19:23 (Pi) *Matthew 19:26 (AW) *Matthew 8:34 (AW) Sites *Caesarea Philippi (Di) *Chorazin (Di) *Golgotha (Ap) *Golgotha (Di) *Herod’s Dungeon (TP) *Herod’s Dungeon (Wo) *Nazareth (Di) *Place of Temptation (AW) Artifacts *Burial Shroud (Ap) *Cross Beams of the Cross (Ap) *Crucify Him (Ap) *Four-Drachma Coin (Di) *Gifts of the Magi (F) *Holy Grail (Wa) *Temple Veil (F) *The Master’s Table (Di) *Thirty Pieces of Silver (Ap) Curses *Peter’s Curse (Di) Fortresses *High Priest’s Palace (Pi) *Potter’s Field (Ki) *Potter’s Field (Wa) *The Gates of Hell (TP) Dominants *Burial (B) *Burial (D) *Burial (F) *Burial (G) *Burial (P)